Possessed
by Mystic Lover of the fairytale
Summary: Luke is more like Sarah Jane then either of them realise especially after he gets possessed by an alien further chapters depend on reviews


Possessed

_A/N: The alien is mine. All other creations belong to the BBC._

Saturday, it rained nearly all day. Luke was alone in the house. Sarah Jane was out on a story, Rani was with her parents visiting her cousins and Clyde was with his Dad. He was bored. There was nothing on T.V. He didn't feel like reading, even though he had a whole new stack of books. he could video chat with Maria, but then he remembered Maria telling him she was going to a sleepover and wouldn't be home. A crack of thunder filled the silence and a flash of lightning illuminated the room. The T.V turned on, as did the radio, along with the lights in the room. Grabbing the remote, Luke turned the T.V off only for it to turn back on again, every time he turned it off it turned back on. That wasn't the weirdest thing. He could hear movement in the kitchen and he knew it couldn't be Sarah Jane, because she would have come in the front door. He headed into the kitchen, unsure of what to expect. A burglar, a stranded alien, the Doctor, as unlikely as that would have been, or even Rani or Clyde. He was not expecting a girl who appeared to be a few years younger than him. She had taken everything out of the fridge and was at the table in the middle of the room eating a tub of ice cream. Luke had a million questions running through his mind, but could only get out one word. "What?.." he gaped at the girl. The girl looked up."You can see me?" She asked, dropping the spoon full of ice cream on the table. "Why wouldn't I be able to? You're sitting right there. Why are you here and who are you?" Luke asked. The girl picked up the spoon. " I don't know who I am." She said. Luke looked at her. She looked ordinary enough. Brown hair in a single plait, and a light blue dress. She looked to be around eleven years old. "But how did you get in here? the door's locked!" Luke said, looking to the kitchen door to see that it still _was_ locked. He was starting to get a bad feeling. He wished Mum would hurry and get home. The girl was staring at him with wide eyes. " Are you okay?" She asked sweetly. A little too sweetly. "Yes...I have to clean up." Luke said, the feeling still staying as he cleaned up. The girl watched him.

It was perfect! This boy would be a perfect new body. The alien that was inhabiting the little girl couldn't believe it's good fortune. The alien could sense this one was different from all the other bodies it had possessed. It slipped out of the girl, and she slumped forward.

Luke watched as the girl slumped forward. It was as if someone had flipped a switch and turned her off. Then suddenly she sat up, her eyes wide and confused as she stared around her. "Who are you? where's my Mummy?" She asked, frightened. " I..I don't know," Luke answered." this is my house, my kitchen." he continued, just as confused as the girl. At that moment, the front door opened. Luke turned to the girl. "I think that's my Mum. She could help you. She's good at helping people." He headed into the front room. Sarah Jane was putting her coat in the front cupboard. She turned to Luke. "Are you all right?" She asked. "You're a bit pale." "There's a girl in our kitchen. I don't know how she got there and neither does she." Luke said. Sarah Jane followed him into the kitchen. It was completely empty. No girl anywhere. "Luke, are you sure there was a girl?" Sarah Jane asked. "Yes. Maybe she left," Luke said, "Or went upstairs or something." "I'll check upstairs. " Sarah Jane said, heading upstairs. She came down ten minutes later shaking her head. "Luke, there's no one here, and my watch didn't pick up anything. Are you quite sure there was a girl?" Sarah Jane asked. "Yes, she was here! I saw her, Mum! I talked to her!" Luke insisted. "All right, calm down! Let's slow down. What did the girl look like?" Sarah Jane asked, her journalist's instincts kicking in. "She was small, about eleven years old, brown hair in a braid, brown eyes, and she was wearing a blue dress." Luke said. "What was her name?" Sarah Jane asked "I don't know, she didn't say." Luke said. Sarah Jane sighed. That wasn't much to go on. she could ask Mr. Smith to help, but the description Luke had given of the mysterious little girl was too generic. "Luke, think! What else did you notice about the girl?" Sarah Jane asked. Luke closed his eyes. He could see the girl sitting at the table. There was something about her that didn't seem right. "She was translucent!" he exclaimed as realisation struck him. "Like I could almost see straight through her!" "Translucent? Are you sure?" Sarah Jane asked. Luke nodded. "I don't know why, but she was."  
The rain stopped around midnight. Luke was on his laptop, video chatting with Maria. "Then she was gone, just like that?" Maria asked. Luke nodded, " But the door was locked, so I don't know how she left." "Maybe it was an alien." Maria suggested.

"There weren't any traces when Mum checked. " Luke said. They chatted for several more minutes, before Maria said she was meeting some friends from school and had to go. He turned his laptop off, only to have it turn back on again. Except the screen was not his regular home screen. He leaned forward and was thrust backwards by an unseen force and knocked out.

The alien felt perfectly at home in this new body. So much potential. He made the boy sit up, go downstairs into the kitchen, open a drawer and take out a knife. The alien was delighted. He could make the boy kill himself, or he could make him go upstairs and kill his mother. Still, he could feel the boy fighting and that was new. No one had ever fought him before, simply because they were usually asleep when he possessed them. Fine. If the boy wanted to fight he'll get one.

Luke knew something wasn't right. He felt funny like he wasn't in control of his own body .He could see himself stand up go downstairs and into the kitchen grabbing a knife from the drawer , he tried to put it back , but his hand wouldn't listen .

"_I'm in control now,"_ a voice whispered. It seemed to be coming from inside Luke's mind. _"You can't fight me or get rid of me."_ Luke was scared. He needed Sarah Jane. Mum would know what to do. He had to tell her, but he couldn't move and when he tried to call for her, no sound came out. To his horror the hand holding the knife drifted to his other arm. He pressed down, and a drop of blood appeared. _"I could make you kill yourself and make it slow and painful if you try to fight me"_ the voice warned. Luke didn't care. Being dead would be better than being possessed and not in control. The alien seemed to sense that because his next words chilled him. _"Or I could make you kill your mother"_ He couldn't fight it , if he did the alien could make him kill Mum and that scared him even worse than the alien possessing him. The alien could feel the boy fighting him with every fibre of his being, but no matter how hard he tried to fight he had no intention of giving up this body. This one was perfect, the perfect host. He would have fun with this one.

**A/N: This one is going to be darker than my usual stories**


End file.
